U.S. Publication 2012/0054947 entitled Helmet comprising an Occipital Adjustment Mechanism and published on Mar. 8, 2012 relates to a hockey or lacrosse helmet comprising a back inner pad for facing the back, left and right side regions of the wearer's head, an occipital inner pad located below the back inner pad for facing the occipital region of the wearer's head, a central member extending along the longitudinal axis of the helmet and comprising an upper part hingedly mounted with respect to the helmet shell and a lower part mounted to the occipital inner pad, a single wedging member located between the helmet shell and the central member an a single actuator connected to the single wedging member. The single actuator and wedging member are movable along the longitudinal axis of the helmet from a first position to a second position wherein, in use, in the first position, the occipital inner pad applies a first pressure upon the occipital region of the wearer's head, and in the second position, the occipital inner pad applies a second pressure upon the occipital region of the wearer's head, the second pressure being greater than the first pressure.
While the use of a single actuator and wedging member eliminates the use of two actuators and/or wedging members and allows the wearer to adjust the fit in the occipital region of the wearer's head in an easy and convenient way, there is still a need in the industry for a sport helmet which further reduces both the manufacturing cost and number of components, simplifies the design of the helmet and provide a proper helmet fit on the wearer's head.